Mon nom est Elladan mais on me connait sous le nom
by vampire94800
Summary: Cela fait 17 ans que j'ai du quitter mon monde pour en aider un autre mais le mien me manque. Dans mon monde on me connait sous le nom d'Elladan mais dans l'autre sous celui d'Harry Potter…


**Mon nom est Elladan mais on me connait sous le nom d'Harry Potter.**

**Fanfiction** : Crossover Harry Potter et Lord of the Ring  
**Couple** : Legolas/ Harry Potter-Elladan  
**Rating**: M pour certaines scène détaillée  
**Résumer** : Il y à 17 ans, j'ai du quitter mon monde pour en aider un autre mais le mien me manque et c'est sans compter sur l'homme que j'aime qui m'attend. Dans mon monde on me connait sous le nom d'Elladan mais dans l'autre sous celui d'Harry Potter…

Dans cette Fanfiction Sirius et Albus sont vivant.

Chapitre 1

Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais tué Voldemort ou comme la plupart de la communauté magique l'appelait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Durant cette semaine je me suis remis de la bataille qui avait été assez dure pour mon corps sachant que j'en garderais des cicatrices pendant un petit bout de temps.

Pendant mon séjour à l'infirmerie j'ai pu réfléchir à ma condition ici, à celle de simple mortel. Je ne suis pas idiot au point de ne pas savoir que tous mes proches et la communauté sorcière ne m'aiment sois pour mon statut de héros ou celui de tueur de Voldemort. Je pensais de plus en plus à rentrer chez moi, à retrouver mon seul amour. Mais pour ca il aurait fallu que je trouve le courage d'affronter le regard de mon père, emplit de colère et de déception. Si cela devait arriver je mettrais fin à son déshonneur et partirais.

La lumière qui rentrait à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie me fis ouvrir les yeux. Après encore quelque minutes je pus les ouvrir sans problème et mes yeux se posèrent directement sur madame Pomfresh qui donnait des soins à une jeune Grifondors qui avait été blaisé pendant la bataille.

L'infirmerie avait été l'une des seules pièces qui n'avait pas été touchée par les combats et était restée comme avant, beaucoup trop blanche avec beaucoup trop de lits et, comme gardien un dragon nommé Popy Pomfresh.  
Une fois sur de ne pas tomber quand je me lèverais je descendis de mon lit, m'habillais et dit au revoir à l'infirmière après qu'elle m'ait donné mille conseils je pris le chemin du bureau du vieux directeur citronné et gâteux qui s'occupait de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledor. Ce vieillard gâteux était, sans doutes le personnage le plus hypocrite après mon soit disant parrain, Sirius Black et mes deux meilleurs bouches trous, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

Sur mon chemin je rencontrais beaucoup de groupes de Serpentard ainsi que de Grifondors qui se poussait et baissaient la tête en me voyant. Une fois arrivé devant la gargouille qui protégeait l'entrée de l'autre fou j'eus une idée, pourquoi ne pas écouter ce qui se racontait là-haut après tout… Alors je sortis ma cape d'invisibilité de ma poche et la revêtis après avoir donné le mot de pace « Haribo » à la gargouille. Je vis que la porte de ce cher directeur s'ouvrait. En regardant je pus voir que tout l'Ordre du Phénix était présent.

Albus était assis derrière son bureau et tout les autres étaient soit assis soit debout. D'ici je pouvais tout voir et tout entendre mais eux ne pouvais pas me voir. Comme toujours le « chef » de l'ordre pris la parole pour le début de la réunion dont je n'étais même pas prévenu, merci c'est très sympa de votre part sale fou !

« Mes chers amis, merci d'avoir bien voulu tous vous réunir aujourd'hui pour cette dernière -je l'espère de tout cœur- réunion de l'Ordre.  
- Ne tourner pas autour du pot Albus, je crois que si vous nous avez demandé ce n'est pas pour rien alors venez en au fait je vous pris, dit mon parrain avec détachement. »

Tien pour une fois qu'il parle et que c'est pour dire n'importe quoi c'est un scoop.

« Oui Sirius vous avez raison, je voulais vous parlez de Harry.  
- Il va mal ? Il ya quelque chose ? »

Merci Remus au moins un qui est sincère avec moi et qui s'inquiète, sa fait plaisir.

« Non Remus tout va bien. C'est juste que comme vous avez pu le voir durant la bataille final, Harry est disons trop puissant et c'est un danger pour son entourage et pour la population sorcière. Je pense ainsi que le plus sage serait de l'enfermer dans une cellule à Azkaban, et dans l'une des mieux gardée.  
- Ah ce n'est que ca, vous me rassurez je croyais qu'il avait encore fait une boulette et qu'il avait fait ressurgir un autre mage noir, ouf. »

Je retire ce que je viens de penser, Remus est un connard ! Non mais comme s'ils allaient m'enfermer comme ça sans que je me défende, ils rêvent!

« Tout le monde est daccord?  
- OUI, dirent tous les membres en même temps.  
- Il est beaucoup trop puissant pour qu'on le laisse dans la nature, dit pour la première fois depuis la réunion Hermione.  
- Oui, malheureusement Miss Granger, il ne faut pas qu'il sache notre décision avant que tous les Aurores du ministère n'arrive pour le mener à Azkaban…  
- C'est trop tard vieux fou manipulateur ! »

Sur ces mots j'ôtais ma cape d'invisibilité et me dévoilais aux membres qui me regardèrent, surpris. Dumbledor fut le premier à se ressaisir.

« Harry, dit-il avec son air réjoui de papi gâteaux qui m'horripile plus que tout. Comment vas-tu mon garçon ?  
- Eh bien tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que j'entende que pour vous j'étais juste bon à tuer Voldemort et une fois cela fait à aller à Azkaban! Et oui j'ai tout entendu et maintenant je vais partir de cette école et vous ne me verrez plus ! Pff vous n'êtes que de sales hypocrites, vous me faites vomir. »

Tout ce qu'ils virent à la fin de ma petite tirade fut un vent violant, les envoyant contre un mur et les pans de ma robe. Une fois sorti du bureau je me dirigeais vers la sortie de Poudlard, lorsque j'eus franchis les portes, je fouillais dans mes poches pour trouver le portauloin que j'avais fabriqué pour rentrer chez moi, pour retrouver mon seul amour. Une fois celui-ci trouvé je le regardais et finis par l'activé.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fanfic s'il-vous plaie laisser moi des review pour que je continue.

Je poste dès que je peux et je tenais à m'excuser pour mes fautes d'orthographe. J'ai suivie vos conseils et j'ai pris une beta :)

bisous

ps: Le deuxième chapitre est en cours ;)

vampire94800


End file.
